Kisah Cintaku
by lilily104
Summary: Two-Shoot special, for Siwon's Birthday. Happy Birthday Choi Siwon! stay safe and stay healthy ;3 a yewon / wonsung fic by lilily
1. Chapter 1

Title : Kisah Cintaku

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Disclaimer : two-shoot, for Siwon's Birthday, Happy Birthday Our Captain!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : _Aku rela, meski jika hanya kau jadikan yang kedua, bahkan jikapun aku hanya sekedar teman biasa dimatamu pun tak apa, yang hatiku tahu, aku mencintaimu._

 _Andai saja akupun diberi kesempatan seperti yang lainnya, tapi mungkin memang sampai disinilah batasanku sebagai temanmu, aku tak pernah memiliki kesempatan lebih itu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Satu=

.

.

.

.

Namaku Siwon, lengkapnya Choi Siwon.

Aku pria lajang berusia 26 tahun, menurutku usiaku masih tergolong sangat muda, tapi rekan rekan kerja yang rata ratanya memang berusia diatas tiga puluhan dan sudah berkeluarga sering kali mengolokku sebagai satu satunya pria yang masih single di kantor untuk segera melepas masa lajangku, walau aku selalu membawa tertawa setiap kali mereka mengangkat topik itu dalam candaan, namun sejujurnya aku sedikit kesal, kenapa harus mengolokku? Menurutku pernikahan bukan melulu soal usia, pernikahan tergantung soal kesiapan, mental dan juga materi.

Dan disini, dua duanya aku belum siap, secara mental aku belum siap untuk menikah, dan secara materi, aku yang hanya pegawai biasa di perusahaan kecil inipun belum berani untuk mempersunting anak orang, terlebih aku tak punya kekasih saat ini, kapan terakhir kali aku mempunyai kekasih? Mungkin sekitar setahun yang lalu.

Aku tak pernah benar benar punya waktu untuk itu.

Dan kenapa aku disini saat ini? aku ingin membagi sedikit ceritaku dengan kalian semua, cerita tentangku, tentang kisah cintaku, yang menurutku menyedihkan. maukah kalian menyimak kisahku? Ku harap kalian mau, karena aku sedang ingin bercerita.

Kisah ini berawal sekitar sebulan yang lalu, saat pimpinan perusahaan mengumumkan bahwa beliau membutuhkan tiga orang karyawan tambahan, karena belakangan perusaahan mulai mengalami sedikit kemajauan.

Namun beliau enggan untuk mengumumkan terlalu luas mengenai lowongan ini, biarlah yang akan masuk mengisi posisi yang dibutuhkan teman terdekat atau keluarga ataupun kenalan para karyawan yang sudah ada saat ini.

"kalau ada diantara kalian yang memiliki keluarga atau teman yang mempunyai kualifikasi untuk mengisi posisi yang kita butuhkan tadi, silahkan rekomendasikan pada saya, dan suruh mereka mengajukan lamaran" ujar Tn Kim Youngwoon, bos ku dalam sebuah rapat dengan seluruh karyawan pada saat itu.

Semua rekan kerjaku mulai berbincang bincang mengenai teman atau adik mereka yang memang sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan.

Sementara aku hanya diam tanpa berkomentar apa apa, aku tak punya saudara yang bisa kucalonkan.

"tapi mungkin aku hanya akan membutuhkan dua orang calon lagi untuk posisi costumer service dan staff administrasi, karena aku sudah memiliki calon untuk mengisi posisi staff accounting" sambung Tn Kim Youngwoon.

Aku yang tadinya tidak begitu tertarik dengan pengumuman yang sedang dibuat atasanku, jadi sedikit tertarik karena beliau sudah memiliki calon sendiri yang akan mengisi staff accounting, stafku.

Aku memegang posisi accounting sendirian pada saat ini, dan saat ini pekerjaan sudah semakin menumpuk, beruntung bos berinisiatif menambahkan satu orang staf untuk membantuku.

Siang itu, saat jam istirahat makan siang, aku secara pribadi menemui atasanku.

"sajangnim, tadi saat rapat anda mengatakan sudah memiliki calon untuk mengisi posisi staff accounting? karena nantinya dia akan bekerja dengan saya, boleh saya tahu siapa orangnya?" tanyaku sopan.

"ah aku sudah menduga kau akan bertanya Siwon ah, ya aku memang sudah memiliki calon, tapi aku juga belum tahu dia bersedia atau tidak, karena sampai saat ini ia masih belum mengonfirmasi kesediannya"

"apa dia orang yang saya kenal sajangnim?"

"mungkin kamu kenal Siwon ah, kalau aku tidak salah kalian dulu satu angkatan dan satu sekolah dulu di sekolah dasar"

Ah kalau aku belum mengatakan ini sebelumnya, aku memang cukup dekat dengan atasanku, Kim Youngwoon sajangnim.

Bahkan beliaulah dulu yang merekrutku untuk bergabung diperusahaannya hampir tiga tahun yang lalu.

Kim Youngwoon sajangnim cukup dekat dengan almarhum Appa ku dulu, beliau tahu persis bagaimana kehidupanku dengan eommaku sejak Appa meninggal, jadi beliau bermurah hati memperkerjakanku di perusahaannya, meski saat itu aku belum menyelesaikan kuliahku, beliau mengizinkanku bekerja disini sambil kuliah.

Jasa yang sangat besar dan tidak akan pernah bisa aku balas, jadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengabdikan diriku untuk perusahaan ini.

"siapa sajangnim?" tanyaku setelah tersadar aku terdiam cukup lama.

"keponakanku, Kim Yesung, apa kau masih mengingatnya?"

Ah... Kim Yesung.

Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya, dia temanku.

"tentu saja saya mengingatnya sajangnim, jadi Yesung akan bekerja disini juga? Bukannya dia sudah bekerja di Seoul?"

"iya, dia sudah bekerja disana, namun orang tuanya ingin agar Yesung kembali dan menetap di Cheonan, sudah cukup lama mereka membiarkan anak tunggal mereka hidup sendirian di kota besar, sudah saatnya Yesung kembali"

"apa Yesung bersedia untuk kembali ke Cheonan? Setahu saya selama ini Yesung hanya akan pulang setiap natal, dan itupun tidak pernah menetap lama, sepertinya dia sudah tidak terbiasa dengan suasana kota kecil seperti ini"

Kim Sjangnim terkekeh mendengar ucapanku.

"sepertinya kau memang masih sangat mengenal Yesung"

Aku jadi salah tingkah mendengar komentar atasanku.

"aku juga masih belum tahu Yesung bersedia atau tidak, namun Appanya memintaku untuk memperkerjakan Yesung disini karena Yesung pernah sekali berucap dia baru akan mau kembali kesini kalau memang ada pekerjaan untuknya disini, ia tidak mau menganggur dan berdiam diri di rumah, takut dilamar orang katanya"

Giliranku yang terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kim sajangnim.

Ah aku jadi merindukan Kim Yesung, temanku.

.

.

.

Aku dan Yesung memang satu angkatan disekolah dasar, namun usianya satu tahun dibawahku, karena aku sempat berhenti pada kelas lima saat Appaku sakit keras hingga meninggal dunia,

Saat aku kembali melanjutkan sekolah tahun berikutnya, aku jadi satu angkatan dengan Yesung, dari sanalah pertemananku bermulai dengannya.

Yesung anak yang pemalu dan pendiam, teramat sangat pendiam, aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa dengannya sampai aku satu angkatan dengannya saat kelas lima.

dia hanya akan berbicara dengan orang orang terdekatnya saja, diluar itu ia hanya akan berbicara kalau hal itu memang dia aggap sangat perlu, beruntung aku menjadi orang yang tergolong cukup dekat dengannya, karena sejak satu kelas dengannya, dia berbicara cukup banyak padaku dibanding pada teman teman lainnya.

Namun walau pendiam seperti itu, Yesung sangat pintar, ia selalu juara satu di kelas bahkan juara umum di sekolah, karena itu juga saat kelulusan sekolah dasar, dia mendapat undangan dari salah satu SMP favorit di Seoul, dan tentu saja Yesung menerimanya.

Ah kalau aku belum sempat menceritakan hal ini sebelumnya, selain pemalu dan pendiam, satu lagi sifat Yesung, dia sangat nekat dan keras kepala untuk sesuatuyang diinginkannya.

Seperti saat mendapat undangan itu, semua anggota keluarganya tidak ada yang mengizinkan Yesung untuk sekolah ke Seoul, dia baru lulus sekolah dasar, dan tidak ada saudara di Seoul, jadi keluarga tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Namun Yesung tetaplah Yesung, si pendiam yang keras kepala, ia akan tetap berangkat dan dengan sifat keras kepalanya itu akhirnya ia bisa meyakinkan keluarganya kalau ia akan baik baik saja tinggal di Seoul.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu semua itu? Karena Yesung temanku, ia menceritakan semuanya padaku, walaupun hal itu terjadi sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu, namun aku masih mengingat persis semuanya.

Komunikasi kami memang tidak bisa dikatakan lancar sejak saat itu, karena aku kehilangan kontaknya sekitar delapan bulan sejak kepindahannya, waktu itu hp ku hilang, dan nomor Yesung yang merupakan satu satunya kontak yang aku punya, juga jadi ikut hilang.

Tahu sifat Yesung, aku tahu dia tidak akan repot repot untuk mencari kontakku kembali, dia bahkan mungkin sudah lupa denganku, temannya di Cheonan.

Aku cukup kaget saat dia kembali untuk pertama kalinya Ke Cheonan setahun kemudian, dia jadi topik hangat dikalangan remaja seusiaku kala itu.

Mungkin aku juga lupa mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, Yesung itu sangat manis dan jadi idola para namja seme disini sejak masih di sekolah dasar, namun seperti yang sudah kuceritakan tadi, Yesung sangat pemalu dan pendiam, jadi tidak ada yang berhasil mendekatinya, satu satunya teman yang diajaknya bicara saat itu hanya aku, aku merasa sangat bangga dan senang saat itu.

Sampai dimana aku tadi?

Oh sampai Yesung pulang ke Cheonan untuk pertama kalinya setelah lebih dari satu tahun menetap di Seoul.

Saat itu kami sudah berada di bangku kelas dua SMP, itulah saat pertama kalinya aku merasakan yang namnya cinta, saat aku kembali bertemu dengannya.

Aku masih ingat persis hari itu adalah hari sabtu, pukul 4 sore.

Aku dan tujuh orang temanku lainnya tengah menuju lapangan bola kaki tidak jauh dari sekolahku sore itu.

"eh? Bukankah itu Yesung?" komentar salah seorang temanku waktu itu.

aku sontak menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk temanku.

Aku melihat seorang namja mungil dengan sebuah ransel yang cukup besar bertengger di punggungnya.

Demi tuhan, aku selalu mengingat Yesung itu seorang namja yang manis di kepalaku selama ini, namun hari itu, saat aku melihatnya kembali untuk pertama kalinya setelah lebih dari satu tahun, manis tidak lagi cukup untuk menggambarkan sosok Yesung kala itu.

dia sangat indah, Maha Agung tuhan yang telah menciptakannya, dan terpujilah kota Seoul yang telah merubah Yesung menjadi sosok seindah ini selama hampir dua tahun terakhir.

"Yesuuung"

"hai..."

"halo Yesung.. baru datang dari Seoul ya? perlu kami bantu?"

"manis..."

Begitulah kira kira sapaan dan godaan teman temanku yang dilontarkan pada Yesung saat itu ketika dia ber pas pasan dengan kami.

Aku melihat muka Yesung sudah memerah karena malu, dia hanya membalas semua sapaan dan senyuman tersebut dengan senyuman manisnya dan berlalu.

"hai Siwon" sapanya sambil tersenyum sebelum benar benar berlalu, membuat aku dan juga ketujuh temanku yang lainnya jadi tertegun.

Dari 8 orang kami disini dia hanya menyapaku.

Aku yakin dia tahu nama setidaknya 4 orang diantara kami, karena dulu kami sekelas, namun ia hanya menyapaku.

Ah bahagianya aku, dan sejak saat itu aku jatuh cinta.

.

Begitulah untuk tahun tahun selanjutnya, setiap natal ia akan kembali ke Cheonan untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarganya.

Dan setiap bertemu dengan kami para remaja di Cheonan, dia hanya akan memberikan senyuman sebagai respon godaan yang dilontarkan teman temanku, dan hanya akan berbicara sepatah dua kata denganku, hanya denganku.

Aku merasa sangat spesial, walau bagi Yesung mungkin hal itu tidak ada artinya.

.

Tahun tahun berlalu, hingga tanpa terasa natal kali itu aku sudah menginjak bangku kelas 3 SMA, sekitar 6 bulan lagi aku akan lulus dan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi.

Aku bertemu lagi dengan Yesung untuk berbicara satu atau dua patah kata dengannya kala itu.

Dia mananyakan dimana aku berencana untuk kuliah setelah lulus SMA nanti, dan aku menjawab Seoul kala itu.

"ku tunggu kau di Seoul, Siwon" itu adalah kalimat Yesung yang membuatku paling berbunga bunga saat itu, aku tahu Yesung tidak mempunyai maksud lain dalam kalimatnya kala itu, tapi aku dengan senang hati mengartikannya dengan lain, ya mungkin aku sudah gila.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya lagi setelah sekian tahun, aku kembali meminta kontaknya, selama ini aku tidak pernah berani melakukannya, entah kenapa, padahal dia temanku.

Dan Yesung tentunya juga tidak akan pernah meminta kontakku terlebih dulu, selain dia yang tergolong sangat pemalu dan pendiam, dia mungkin juga tidak berkeinginan menyimpan kontakku, dia masih mau berbicara denganku setiap dia pulang ke Cheonan saja seharusnya sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, namun aku memang sedang ingin mendapatkan lebih kala itu, hingga aku meminta nomor handphonenya kembali, dan Yesung hanya meninggalkan emailnya, dengan alasan dia sering bergonta ganti nomor kala itu.

.

Dia kembali ke Seoul seminggu kemudian, dan kala itu aku berjanji akan segera mengiriminya email, namun nyatanya keberuntungan dan nasib baik tak berpihak padaku kala itu.

Eomma sebagai satu satunya keluarga yang aku punya jatuh sakit dan harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit.

Kami hidup pas pasan dari uang pensiunan Appa selama ini, dan pengobatan eomma membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar, aku terpaksa putus sekolah saat itu juga, karena aku harus bekerja siang malam untuk membiayai pengobatan eommaku.

Hanya berselang sekitar tiga bulan kemudian, Eomma menyerah melawan penyakitnya, Eomma menghembuskan nafas terkahirnya, menyusul Appaku di surga, meninggalkanku seorang diri di dunia ini, aku sangat terpukul waktu itu, hingga nama Yesung memang tak lagi terpikirkan olehku kala itu.

Aku sempat terpuruk dan frustasi berat sekitar dua minggu, hingga suatu hari pihak sekolah menghubungiku, kepala sekolah cukup berbak hati mengizinkanku untuk kembali ke sekolah dan mengikuti ujian akhir, mungkin mereka iba mendengar nasibku.

Akhirnya aku kembali ke sekolah untuk mengikuti ujian akhir, dan sejak saat itu impian untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Seoul sudah ku kubur jauh jauh, aku bisa menamatkan SMA ini saja sudah lebih dari mujur, aku tidak akan muluk muluk bercita cita lebih.

Namun tuhan memang maha adil dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan hambanya, lagi lagi saat itu salah satu guruku disekolah menawarkanku untuk kuliah di salah satu perguruan tinggi swasta kecil di Cheonan, untuk biaya masuk dan juga uang semester tahun pertama beliau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu memusingkannya, beliau akan menanggung semuanya, namun untuk biaya hidup sehari hari dan juga biaya kuliah tahun selanjutnya memang diserahkan padaku.

Aku sangat bersyukur dan bersujud di kaki guruku tersebut kala itu, dia pasti jelmaan sosok malaikat yang dikirumkan orang tuaku dari surga untukku kala itu.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan jasamu pak, walaupun beliauun telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, tepat di tahun aku menamatkan pendidikan sarjanaku, beliau tak sempat menyaksikanku menggunakan toga wisuda, aku menangis keras kala itu, sekali lagi aku kehilangan sosok yang sudah ku anggap seperti orang tua.

Ah kenapa aku jadi terbawa suasana menceritakan kehidupanku? Yang ingin aku ceritakan disini adalah tentang Yesung.

Baiklah, sampai dimana tadi aku membicarakan Yesung?

Oh iya, sampai pertemuan terakhirku dengannya saat natal.

Aku berjanji akan segera menghubungi Yesung begitu ia kembali ke Seoul, namun kejadian berat yang menimpa hidupku memaksaku untuk sejenak melupakannya.

Hidupku kacau dan aku tak mengingat siapapun, kecuali kedua orang tuaku yang sudah berada di surga.

Aku baru seperti mendapatkan hidupku kembali saat sosok malaikat, guruku membantuku untuk bisa tetap melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi.

Satu bulan di bangku kuliah, akhirnya aku kembali mengingat Yesung, dan aku segera mengiriminya email seperti yang aku janjikan, aku menanyakan kabarnya dan bagaimana harinya disana.

Namun Yesung tak membalasnya.

well dia akhirnya membalas dua minggu kemudian dengan sangat singkat dan hanya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia sama sekali tidak berbasa basi untuk sekedar bertanya balik.

Aku jadi merasa sedikit ciut dan tidak berani lagi mengiriminya email setelah itu.

Sampai aku mendapat cerita dari teman dekatku kala itu.

"Siwon aku lihat kau cukup dekat dengan Yesung, jadi apa kau tahu soal kebenaran kabar pertunangannya dengan Shin Hyesung anak wali kota tersebut?"

"m- mwo? bertunangan? Yesung? Shin Hyesung?" aku benar benar kaget kala itu.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Shin Hyesung, putra bungsu sang wali kota yang terkenal dengan keramahannya dan merupakan menantu idaman hampir seluruh ibu ibu di Cheonan ini.

"dari reaksimu sepertinya kau tidak tahu" komentar Hyukjae, nama temanku itu.

"aku dengar dari noonaku kemarin, katanya pertunangan dilangsungkan secara diam diam di Seoul hampir dua bulan lalu, hal ini dirahasiakan katanya sesuai dengan permintaan Yesung, dan mereka akan langsung menikah begitu Yesung menyelesaikan kuliahnya nanti"

"bukankah saat ini Hyesung sedang kuliah di luar negeri?" tanyaku, walau sebenarnya aku tidak lagi memiliki semangat.

"iya, noonaku bilang dua tahun lagi Hyesung akan tamat, setelah itu ia akan mengembangkan bisnis tekstil Appanya, sembari menunggu Yesung menyelesaikan kuliahnya"

"oh..."

Sejak hari itu aku memang tidak pernah lagi mengirimi Yesung email, ia sudah bertunangan, dan itu bukan dengan sembarangan orang, ia bertunangan dengan Shin Hyesung, putra sang Wali Kota.

Yesung masih tetap kembali ke Cheonan seperti bisa setiap natal, namun aku tak lagi banyak berbicara dengannya, kami hanya akan bertegur sapa kalau kebetulan lagi berpas pasan di jalan, karena jarak rumahku dengan rumahnya memang tidak teralu jauh, kami masih satu RT.

.

Di tahun ke tiga kuliahku, waktu itu aku sudah mulai bekerja di perusahaan kecil milik Kim Youngwoon, paman Yesung.

Aku sempat bertemu satu kali dengannya kala itu di perusahaan, aku cukup kaget kenapa ia bisa berada di Cheonan, padahal ini bukan natal.

Aku jadi mengobrol sedikit dengannya, dan ternyata ia memang sengaja pulang sebentar untuk menemui langsung pamannya tersebut mengenai penelitian untuk tugas akhir yang akan dilakukannya di perusahaan ini nanti.

Baru tahun ketiga kuliah Yesung sudah mulai merancang penelitian, mungkin ingin segera tamat dan menikah?

Aku sakit hati sendiri dengan pemikiranku, namun saat mengobrol dengan Yesung kala itu aku sempat melirik ke jari manisnya dan tidak ada cincin melingkar disana.

Aku cukup heran hingga aku memang nekat menanyakannya langsung pada Yesung kala itu.

"Yesung ah aku dengar kau sudah bertunangan, tapi kenapa kau tidak memakai cincin?"

Yesung hanya tertawa pelan sebagai jawabannya, ia seperti menolak untuk membahas hal tersebut, dan akupun tak memaksa.

.

Dua hari berada di Cheonan dan datang ke Perusahaan, akhirnya Yesung kembali ke Seoul, dan aku kembali tak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya.

Yesung bahkan tak pulang ke Cheonan pada natal berikutnya, aku dengar kabar dari para tetangga, Yesung tengah sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya, jadi tak sempat pulang.

Satu bulan kemudian aku mendapatkan kabar mengejutkan lagi, Shin Hyesung akan menikah, dan itu bukan dengan Yesung.

Aku cukup kaget, bukankah mereka telah bertunangan? Tapi kenapa Hyesung justru menikahi orang lain?

Namun aku tidak bisa berbohong, jauh didasar hatiku, aku merasa senang kala itu, berarti Yesung kembali single tanpa ikatan dengan siapapun.

Aku kembali menghubunginya lewat email, namun responnya masih sama, slow dan tidak terlalu antusias, membuat aku kembali ragu ragu untuk menjalin komunikasi dengannya, mungkinkah dia malu berteman dengan orang biasa sepertiku?

Karena memang, walau tidak terlalu kaya, keluarga Yesung merupakan keluarga yang cukup berada dan terpandang di Cheonan.

Tapi sifatnya selama ini saat bertemu denganku tidak menunjukkan kalau ia gengsi atau malu untuk berteman denganku, aku bahkan masih bisa memastikan bahwa ia hanya berbicara denganku.

Meninggalkan Cheonan sejak usia 13 tahun membuat Yesung benar benar tidak akrab dan berteman dengan pemuda seusia kami di Cheonan.

Aku tidak sempat terlalu serius melanjutkan aksi pendekatanku terhadap Yesung kala itu, karena aku sudah terlanjur disibukkan dengan tugas akhirku sendiri, aku juga ingin lulus secepatnya, dan kala itu aku dengar Yesung sudah menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dan akan segera wisuda.

Itu kabar terakhir yang aku dengar darinya sebelum aku juga larut sendiri dalam tugas akhirku.

.

Setahun kemudian aku akhirnya juga lulus dan bisa sepenuhnya bekerja di Kim Coorporation, perusahaan kecil namun sudah mulai makin berkembang, milik paman Yesung.

Gajiku disini tidak besar, namun lumayan untuk biaya hidupku sehari hari.

Sementara Yesung aku dengar sudah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan swasta di Seoul.

Aku sempat kembali ingin mendekati Yesung, saat lagi lagi aku mendengar dari Hyukjae, teman dekatku hingga saat ini, bahwa saat ini Yesung tengah berpacaran dengan Choi Seunghyun, kakak kelas yang tiga tahun diatas kami saat SD, atau bagi Yesung mungkin 4 tahun diatasnya, karena aku satu tahun berada diatas Yesung, ingat?

Aku tidak tahu dimana dan bagaimana mereka kenal, karena seingatku dulu saat sekolah dasar Yesung dan Seunghyun hyung seperti tidak saling kenal, Yesung yang pendiam tidak banyak banyak berinteraksi dengan teman teman sekitarnya, jadi aku bisa memastikan kalau mereka tidak saling mengenal.

Lagipula saat ini aku dengar Seunghyun sedang berada di Jeju demi tugas kemiliterannya disana.

Ya, Seunghyun hyung merupakan sorang angkatan militer, aku pernah beberapa kali berbicara dengannya kalau ia sedang berada di Cheonan, pergaulanku cukup luas, dan aku mengenal hampir semua orang di Cheonan ini.

Dan bodohnya aku masih mempertanyakan bagaimana Yesung dan Seunghyun hyung bisa kenal, dekat, bahkan berpacaran.

Tentu saja dengan alat komunikasi yang sudah serba canggih seperti sekarang, jarak bukan lagi merupakan masalah, apalagi aku juga tahu keluarga Yesung dengan keluarga Seughyun hyung memang cukup dekat selama ini.

Kau kalah cepat dan kalah saing lagi Choi Siwon.

Aku merutuki nasibku, mungkin aku memang tidak pantas untuk Yesung.

Aku baru tahu diri sejak saat itu, jadi aku berhenti berharap dan menyukai Yesung, walau tak sepenuhnya bisa, karena aku sudah menyukainya selama diam diam sejak aku SMP dulu, saat aku berusia 15 tahun, berarti aku sudah menyukainya secara diam diam sekitar 10 tahun hingga saat ini, menyedihkan.

Sejak hari itu aku berhenti dengan angan hampaku tentang Yesung, dan aku memang tidak pernah lagi memikirkan Yesung, sudah lebih setahun sejak saat itu, hingga bulan lalu tersebut, saat Kim Sajangnim mengatakan ia akan memperkerjakan Yesung di perusahaan ini dan Yesung akan menjadi stafku.

Cobaan apalagi ini tuhan? Saat aku sudah hampir berhasil menghapus rasaku terhadapnya, kenapa ia harus kembali muncul?

Sebenarnya memang belum pasti Yesung akan bekerja disini, Kim Sajangnim sendiri belum bisa memastikannya kemarin.

Katanya Yesung tidak mau kembali ke Cheonan dan sudah terlanjur suka dengan suasana Seoul, wajar kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan Seoul dibandingkan kampung halamannya sendiri sebenarnya, ia sudah tinggal disana sejak usuan 13 tahun, dan sudah mendaptakan pekerjaan pasca lulus kuliah, akupun mungkin akan berpendirian seperti Yesung.

Namun cerita yang aku dengar dari Kim Sajangnim, kedua orang tua Yesung meminta agar Yesung kembali menetap di Cheoan, mereka sudah cukup mengikuti keinginan Yesung untuk sekolah di Seoul selama ini, sekarang sudah saatnya ia kebali ke kota asalnya.

Setelah terus terusan dipaksa, katanya Yesung bersedia kembali asal ada pekerjaan untuknya di Cheonan, itulah kenapa Ayah Yesung memohon pada adiknya, Kim Youngwoon, atasanku, untuk menyediakan posisi untuk Yesung diperusahaan ini, terserah posisi apa saja, yang penting Yesung bekerja, hingga putranya tersebut kembali menetap bersama mereka.

Dua minggu setelah pengumuman tentang penambahan karyawan oleh Kim Sajangnim, dan sudah ada sekitar 12 orang pekamar yang memasukkan lamaran untuk mengisi dua posisi yang kemarin sempat diumumkan, Yesung masih belum mengonfirmasi kesediaanya, jadi aku sudah berfikir Yesung pasti menolak untuk bekerja disini.

Well tentu saja dia menolak, dia sudah bekerja diperusahaan swasta ternama di Seoul, mana mau dia kembali ke Cheonan untuk bekerja di perusahaan baru akan berkembang ini, meskipun itu perusahaan pamannya sendiri.

Namun asumsiku 100% terpatahkan saat minggu lalu, saat aku baru kembali dari kantor, sebuah pesan masuk ke hape ku.

" _hai Siwon, apa kau sudah pulang dari kantor? apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku ingin bertanya ringan padamu, -yesung-_ "

Aku benar benar tidak pernah menduga aku akan menerima text message lagi dari Yesung setelah 12 tahun lamanya, sejak aku kehilangan hp ku waktu itu.

Dari mana ia mendapatkan nomor handphoneku? Mungkinkah ia memintanya pada Kim Sajangnim?

Ah terserahlah ia mendapatkannya dari mana, yang jelas aku senang akhirnya Yesung menghubungiku, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia yang berinisiatif duluan, walaupun aku tahu ini sifatnya pekerjaan.

Untuk sejenak aku lupa kalau Yesung sudah menjadi milik Seunghyun hyung, aku terlalu bahagia mendapat pesan darinya, tentunya aku segera membalas pesan tersebut.

" _oh hai Yesung, apa kabar? Tidak, aku sedang tidak sibuk, aku baru saja kembali dari kantor, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?_ "

" _kabarku baik, aku ingin bertanya soal bagaimana bekerja disana? Apa menyenangkan?_ "

" _yang namanya bekerja pasti ada senang dan ada tidak senangnya, tapi sejauh ini aku cukup enjoy bekerja disini_ "

" _oh begitu yah? Bagaimana dengan para karyawan disana? Apa mereka baik baik? Atau ada yang jutek, cerewet, dan semacamnya?_ "

" _haha macam macam sifat karyawan disini Yesung ah, tapi mereka semua baik kok, lahgipula kalaupun ada diantara mereka yang jutek atau cerewet, mereka pasti tidak akan bersikap yang sama terhadapmu_ "

" _begitu ya_?"

" _iya, jadi kapan kau akan pulang dan bergabung dengan kami? Kami sangat membutuhkan tenaga ahli dari Seoul sepertimu_ "

" _haha kau bisa saja, sejujurnya aku masih ragu_ "

" _ragu kenapa?_ "

" _jujur saja aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Seoul, tapi Appa dan Eomma terus memaksaku untuk pulang_ "

" _wajar kalau mereka memintamu untuk pulang Yesung ah, sudah berapa tahun kau meninggalkan mereka, mereka sudah semakin tua, tentu saja mereka ingin berkumpul dengan anak semata wayangnya_ "

" _iya aku juga paham, tapi aku masih berat meninggalkan Seoul_ "

" _kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri untuk kembali tinggal disini, aku percaya lama lama kau akan kembali jatuh cinta dengan Cheoanan_ "

" _tapi nanti tidak akan ada orang yang aku kenal di perusahaan, kau kan tahu sendiri aku paling tidak suka berinteraksi dengan orang orang baru, aku akan sangat susah beradaptasi_ "

" _kan ada aku Yesung ah, aku akan membantumu beradaptasi disini, lagipula nanti kau akan bekerja denganku di bagian accounting, jadi kau tidak perlu repot repot memikirkan untuk berinteraksi dengan karyawan lain, kau hanya akan berinteraksi denganku, lalu nanti lama lama kau akan terbisa dengan mereka semua_ "

" _baiklah kalau begitu, janji bantu aku beradaptasi oke?_ "

" _iya janji_ "

" _kalau begitu terima kasih Siwon, aku mau melanjutkan packingku dulu, minggu depan mungkin aku benar benar balik untuk menetap selamanya di Cheonan_ "

" _sama sama, ku tunggu kau di Cheonan Yesung ah_ "

Yesung tidak membalas lagi, namun aku sudah senyum senyum tak jelas seperti orang gila di kasur, aku bahkan melupakan niat awalku ynag tadinya ingin makan.

Ini komunikasi terpanjangku dengan Yesung sejak 13 tahun terakhir, aku senang dia masih mencariku disaat seperti ini.

Cari aku kapanpun kau butuh Yesung ah, aku akan selalu ada untukmu

.

.

.

.

.

.

=tbc..=

.

.

Tadinya aku mau bikin oneshoot, spesial untuk Siwon's birthday tapi ternyata hasilnya justru jadi kepanjangan, jadi aku putusin buat bagi jadi dua chapter, daripada ntar bosan dan ketiduran bacanya XD

Disini lebih ke Siwon nyeritain masa masa kecilnya dan bagaimana kilas kehidupannya dengan Yesung selama ini yaa, untuk interaksi real Yesung dan Siwon ada di chapter depan, bakal aku post soon!

Mohon tinggalkan review buat chapter ni dulu yaaa

Oh ya dulu kalo nggak salah pernah ada yang minta buat diselipin paring TOP – Yesung, jadi disini aku kasih! Moga siapapun dulu itu yang udah minta, baca juga ff aku yang ini, this is also for you! ;D

Sekian aja cuap cuapnya untuk chapter ini, jangan lupa tinggalin reviewnya biar lily semangat buat ngepost chapter selanjutnya XD

Last... Happy Birthday Choi Siwon!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Kisah Cintaku

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Disclaimer : two-shoot, for Siwon's Birthday, Happy Birthday Our Captain!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : _Aku rela, meski jika hanya kau jadikan yang kedua, bahkan jikapun aku hanya sekedar teman biasa dimatamu pun tak apa, yang hatiku tahu, aku mencintaimu._

 _Andai saja akupun diberi kesempatan seperti yang lainnya, tapi mungkin memang sampai disinilah batasanku sebagai temanmu, aku tak pernah memiliki kesempatan lebih itu._

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Dua=

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung dan dua orang staf baru lainnya sudah mulai bekerja sejak seminggu yang lalu, kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana hariku ditempat kerja selama seminggu ini? Aku akan menjawabnya dengan satu kata, awkward.

Yesung yang sekarang ternyata jauh lebih pendiam dari Yesung yang aku kenal bertahun tahun lalu.

Aku mengira tinggal bertahun tahun di Kota Seoul akan merubahnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih ceria dan terbuka.

Ternyata aku salah, karena Yesung masih teramat sangat pendiam.

Karyawan yang lain awalnya sempat berbisik bisik mengenai Yesung, siapa dia, kenapa dia mendadak masuk dan bergabung ke perusahaan rekomendsi langsung dari Kim Sajangnim.

Yesung yang memang tidak pernah berada lama di Cheonan membuat orang orang tidak ada yang megenalnya, bahkan dari seluruh karyawan di perusahaan ini, hanya aku yang tahu hubungannya dengan Kim Sajangnim.

Baik Kim Sajangnim ataupun Yesung memang memintaku untuk tidak menceritakannya pada karyawan lain, biarkan mereka tahu dengan sendirinya, karena Yesung tidak ingin ia dianggap masuk kesini hanya karena pemilik perusahaan ini adalah pamannya, Yesung bukan tipe yang suka menggunakan koneksi seperti itu, toh tanpa bantuan siapapun ia kemarin berhasil masuk ke perusahaan swasta cukup besar di Seoul, alasannya pindah kesini semata mata hanyalah karena orang tuanya ingin agar ia menetap di Cheonan.

"Siwon"

Aku yang saat itu tengah fokus membaca salah satu laporan keuangan bulanan, cukup kaget mendengar Yesung yang tiba tiba memanggilku, padahal dari pagi ia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun dan tanpak serius mengetik laporan di komputer miliknya, akupun tak berniat untuk mengganggu.

"ya?" balasku singkat.

"aku tidak mengerti bagian yang ini, bisa kau menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Yesung menunjuk layar komputer.

Karena aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari mejaku, aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"bagian yang mana?" tanyaku setelah maraih kursi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"ini, kenapa hasilnya bisa begini, tidak sama dengan hasil sebelumnya?"

"oh ini memang ada pengurangan dana dulu, untuk kebutuhan dadakan perusahaan, dan tidak dilaporkan disini, tinggalkan saja bagian yang itu, biar aku nanti yang menyelesaikan bagian itu, ini merupakan pengeluaran tahun lalu, kau kerjakan saja mulai bulan yang ini"

"oh baiklah, terima kasih Siwon"

"sama sama, kalau ada yang ragu tanyakan saja"

Begitulah lebih kurang obrolanku dengan Yesung setiap hari di kontor, kami hanya terlibat obrolan formal, tidak seperti teman lama.

.

.

"Siwon, bisa ke ruanganku sebentar?" Kim Sajangnim menghampiri mejaku.

"baik sajangnim" aku yang saat itu tengah menjelaskan sesuatu pada Yesung mengenai bagian pekerjaan yang belum di pahaminya segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku untuk menuju ruangan Kim Sajangnim.

"Yesung sebentar ya, kau kerjakan saja dulu bagian yang lain"

"oke"

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban singkat dari Yesung aku segera menyusul Kim Sajangnim yang sudah lebih dulu kembali ke ruangannya.

"ada apa Sajangnim?" tanyaku saat sudah berada di ruangan bos ku tersebut.

"kau sedang tidak sibuk tadi kan?"

"tidak sajangnim, aku hanya sedang menjealskan pada Yesung beberapa poin pekerjaan yang masih belum dipahaminya"

"terima kasih sudah membimbingnya, bagaimana dia di kantor? apa ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik?"

"tentu saja sajangnim, Yesung menyelesaikan semuanya dengan sangat baik, dia hanya belum paham beberapa poin karena dia masih sangat baru disini"

"lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan para karyawan lain? Dia sangat pendiam, aku khawatir dia tidak akan berinteraksi dengan siapapun, eommanya datang ke rumahku dan menyampaikan bahwa Yesung masih sering berkomentar bahwa ia ingin kembali ke Seoul, ia masih merasa sangat asing disini"

Jadi Yesung masih belum betah berada disini?

Yesung masih ingin kembali ke Seoul?

Aku mohon Yesung, untuk kali ini tinggal dan menetaplah disini, jangan pergi lagi.

"bantuah ia berinteraksi dengan teman teman disini Siwon, aku percayakan Yesung padamu"

Ucapan Kim sajangnim membuatku kembali tersadar.

"tentu sajangnim, aku akan membantunya"

"dan juga Siwon, kalau boleh aku meminta bantuanmu sekali lagi"

"apa sajangnim?"

"rumahmu dan Yesung tidak terlalu jauh, bisa kau memboncengnya dengan sepeda motormu tiap pulang kantor? aku kasihan melihatnya berdesak desakan menaiki bus, Appanya hanya bisa mengantarkannya tiap pagi, sementara pulang Yesung harus naik bus"

Aku terdiam cukup lama mendengar permintaan atasanku.

"apa kau keberatan? Bukankah kau selalu pulang sendiri?" tanya Kim Sajangnim lagi karena aku tak kunjung menanggapi permintaannya.

"bukan begitu sajangnim, apa Yesung akan bersedia?"

"kenapa tidak? yang aku dengar Yesung sering mengeluh soal harus menaiki bus lumayan jauh seperti itu, aku yakin dia akan dengan senang hati kau boncengi dari pada harus berdesakan di bus"

"baiklah kalau begitu, nanti aku akan berbicara dengannya"

"terima kasih Siwon"

Begitulah, sejak hari itu aku memboncengi Yesung setiap pulang kantor dan mengantarkannya ke rumahnya.

Dan sejak saat itu juga Yesung menjadi sedikit lebih terbuka padaku, dia mulai berbicara lebih banyak, dan juga sudah mulai berinteraksi dengan para karyawan lain.

Pelan tapi pasti, akhirnya Yesung bisa berbaur dengan kami semua di perusahaan ini, yang semuanya berjumlah lebih kurang 26 orang.

Aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau kami baru perusahaan kecil bukan?

dan entah Kim Sajangnim memang sengaja atau tidak, sejak saat itu juga aku sering harus mengikuti pelatihan dan meeting dengan beberapa client di luar, hanya aku dan Yesung.

Pegawai lain memang sering juga mengikuti pelatihan, namun Yesung akan selalu kebagian mengikuti pelatihan bersamaan denganku.

Jujur aku senang, karena dengan begitu aku bisa lebih dan makin dekat dengan Yesung, aku jadi memiliki waktu lebih banyak untuk bersama dengan Yesung.

.

.

"Siwon, kami lihat kau sangat dekat dengan Yesung, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja, kami lihat kalian sangat cocok"

Komentar salah satu rekan kerjaku suatu siang saat kami tengah makan siang di kantin dekat kantor, kebetulan siang itu Yesung tak ikut dengan kami.

Yesung memang jarang ikut sebenarnya, karena dia lebih sering membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah.

Aku tertawa mendengar saran rekanku tersebut.

"aku dekat dengannya karena memang kami teman masa kecil, kalian jangan mengartikan lain" ujarku.

"kami tidak mengartikan lain, kami hanya menyarankanmu untuk memacarinya"

Aku lagi lagi tertawa.

"kalian tidak mengenal Yesung, dia itu sudah memiliki kekasih"

"eh? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kami tidak pernah melihat kekasihnya? Ia selalu datang dengan diantar oleh Appanya, dan setiap pulang selalu denganmu, bahkan setiap acara perusahaan yang berjarak lumayan jauh juga selalu pergi denganmu"

"itu karena kekasihnya sedang tidak berada disini"

"dimana dia?"

"dia sedang bertugas di Jeju"

"apa dia dari Cheonan juga"

"iya, dia juga asli dari sini, kalian tahu Choi Seunghyun?"

"oh! Choi Seunghyun?! Aku tahu dia, bukankah dia anggota militer itu?"

"iya, nah dia kekasih Yesung"

"oh..."

Entahlah, hanya perasaanku saja, atau rekan kerjaku memang tampak kecewa begitu mengetahui Yesung sudah memiliki kekasih.

Merekapun sudah tidak lagi membicarakan soal Yesung setelah itu.

.

.

=Author POV=

.

.

Yesung sampai di rumah pukul 6 sore, tadi ia ada acara dengan beberapa orang karyawan lainnya ke ibukota provinsi/?

"bagaimana tadi acaranya Yesung ah?" tanya Eommanya begitu Yesung memasuki rumahnya.

"membosankan seperti biasa eomma"

"kau selalu mengatakan pekerjaanmu membosankan disini"

"karena memang sangat membosankan, sudah ya eomma, aku mau mandi dulu, aku sangat lelah hari ini"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang Eomma, Yesung langsung berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

Yesung memang masih belum menyukai pekerjaannya disini, atau lebih tepatnya ia masih belum menyukai kembali menetap di Cheonan, ia benar benar telah terlanjur mencintai Seoul, namun apa daya kedua orang tuanya tetap memaksanya untuk kembali kesini, jadilah Yesung bersikap dingin sejak kepulangannya dari Seoul sebulan yang lalu.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seunghyun?" pertanyaan sang Eomma langsung menyambutnya begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Entah kapan eommanya itu masuk ke kamarnya, untuk tadi dia keluar menggunakan bathrobe, bagaimana kalau tadi ia keluar telanjang? Karena tak jarang Yeseng melakukannya, keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan handuk.

"Yesung" panggil eommanya lagi karena Yesung masih diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia sibuk memilih pakaian di lemarinya, lalu masuk kembali ke kamar mandi.

"aku dan Seunghyun hyung baik baik saja eomma" jawab Yesung akhirnya setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan berpakian lengkap.

"kapan terakhir kali kau menghubunginya?"

Yesung memutar kedua bolah matanya mendengar pertanyaan sang eomma, Seunghyun pasti mengadu lagi, menyebalkan.

"aku akan menghubunginya sekarang"

"jangan bersikap terlalu dingin dan cuek padanya Yesung ah, eomma tidak ingin kegagalan yang sama terulang lagi"

Dan ini, ini adalah topik yang paling dibenci Yesung.

Saat dimana eommanya masih belum bisa move on dari kegagalan hubungannya dengan Shin Hyesung terdahulu.

Sebenarnya kegagalan itu tidak berefek apapun terhadap Yesung, karena dari awal dia memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap putra sang walikota tersebut, keluarganyalah yang mengatur hubungan tersebut, dan Yesung tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak, jadi ia pasrah saja saat kedua keluarga sepakat untuk mnggelar pertunangan, dan langsung akan menikah begitu Yesung menyelesaikan studinya.

Ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa apa terhadap Hyesung, ditambah hubungan jarak jauh diantara mereka saat itu membuat komunikasi diantara keduanya benar benar tidak berjalan dengan lancar, hingga Hyeung ragu dengan keseriusan Yesung dalam hubungan ini, dan memutuskan pertunangannya secara sepihak dengan Yesung.

Hyesung menikahi orang lain.

Keluarga atau lebih tepatnya kedua orang tua Yesung adalah menjadi orang yang sangat terpukul atas kegagalan itu, karena dari awal kedua orang tua Yesung terutama lagi eommanya, sangat menginginkan Hyesung menjadi menantunya, bahkan selama ia menjalin hubungan dengan Hyesung selama lebih kurang tiga tahun, Yesung merasa yang menjadi anak eommanya adalah Hyesung, bukan dirinya, karena sang eomma akan selalu memarahinya dan berpihak pada Hyesung tiap kai mereka terlibat pertengkaran.

"eomma masih belum bisa menerima keputusan Hyesung hyung? Astaga eomma dia bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putri saat ini"

"eomma sudah melupakannya"

"lalu kenapa eomma masih saja mengungkitnya?"

"eomma hanya mengingatkanmu, sikap terlalu cuekmu itu membuat pacarmu ragu terhadap keseriusanmu, Hyesung dulu memutuskanmu dengan alasan dia merasa kau tidak pernah mencintainya"

"aku memang tidak pernah mencintainya"

"Yesung!"

Yesung memejamkan matanya, dia sangat lelah dan ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan eommanya saat ini.

"aku mencintai Seunghyun hyung sekarang eomma, kalau itu bisa membuatmu bisa lebih tenang"

"bagaimana eomma bisa tenang? walaupun kau mengatakan kau mencintai Seunghyun tapi sikapmu sama sekali tak menunjukkan kalau kau mencintainya"

"sikap seperti apa yang harus aku tunjukkan agar eomma merasa bahwa aku memang mencintai Seunghyun hyung? Apa aku harus menyusulnya ke Jeju dan tinggal dengannya disana?"

"kau terlalu cuek padanya, kau hanya akan menghubunginya sekali seminggu bahkan kadang tidak pernah sama sekali, kau juga seringkali mengabaikan text darinya, dan tidak pernah menanyakan kabarnya, Seungyun sering mengeluhkan ini pada eomma, dia bahkan bertanya apakah kau memiliki kekasih lain"

"astaga eomma, aku yang dulu mendekati Seunghyun hyung duluan, kalau bukan karena aku menyukainya eomma pikir untuk apa aku melakukannya? Aku bukan tipe yang suka menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, aku hanya pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Hyesung hyung, dan sekarang dengan Seunghyung, dan juga aku bukan tipe yang suka bermanja manja dan membicarakan hal hal tidak penting di telepon, aku akan sangat cepat bosan, bukankah eomma juga sangat tahu sifatku? Kalau memang Seunghyun tidak bisa menerima sifatku apa adanya, ya sudah suruh saja dia memutuskanku, aku tidak akan memaksa untuk bertahan dengan namja egois seperti dia"

Yesung benar benar jadi tersulut emosi, ini bukan pertama kalinya Seunghyun mengadu pada eommanya mengenai sikap Yesung yang dianggap Seunghyun sangat cuek terhadapnya.

Dia lelah dengan sikap Seunghyun yang satu ini, kenapa harus melibatkan eommanya?

Jujur Yesung mencintai Seunghyun, bahkan dulu memang dialah yang pertama kali mendekati Seunghyun terlebih dahulu, saat itu Seunhyun bertugas di Seoul.

Yesung tahu Seouhyun juga berasal dari Cheonan, walau saat kecil ia tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Seunghyun sekalipun, namun Yesung tahu siapa Seunghyun, dan begitupun sebaliknya, Seunghyun juga mengenal Yesung, keluarga mereka memang tergolong cukup dekat.

Katakanlah itu love at first sight, karena Yesung langsung jatuh cinta pada Seunghyun sejak pertama ia melihatnya di kampusnya kala itu, dan tahu mereka berasal dari daerah yang sama, mereka terlibat percakapan yang cukup panjang, dan begitulah semuanya mengalir secara alami, tiga bulan setelah pertemuan itu, mereka resmi berpacaran.

Kedua keluarga yang mengetahui kabar tersebut sangat senang, mereka sangat menyambut baik hubungan Yesung dan Seunghyun, kedua keluarga sama sama berharap hubungan mereka akan berakhir di pelaminan, terutama lagi keluarga Yesung, mereka tak ingin Yesung kembali gagal seperti hubungannya dengan Shin Hyesung terdahulu.

Namun beberapa bulan belakangan ini Yesung mulai jengah dengan sikap dan sifat jealous dan overprotective Seunghyun, seunghyun melarang Yesung melakukan ini dan itu, harus begini dan begitu, memberinya kabar setiap detik, dan kalau perlu tidak usah bekerja, Yesung diam saja di rumah, biar dia saja yang bekerja.

Hell semua itu bertentangan dengan prinsip hidup Yesung.

Ia tidak suka diatur dan di dikte, ia suka hidup bebas.

Bebas dalam artian masih dalam konteks yang lurus, ia tidak suka diatur atur dan dibatasi, Yesung juga seorang namja, ia bisa menjaga diri dan juga memiliki hak untuk melakukan apa yang ia suka.

"eomma, aku benar benar lelah hari ini, bisa eomma tinggalkan aku sendirian? Aku ingin segera beristirahat"

"baiklah, eomma minta maaf terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan asmaramu, eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Yesung ah, sebelum kau istirahat makanlah dulu"

"iya eomma aku mengerti, aku akan menghubungi Seunghyun hyung sebentar lagi, dan juga tadi aku sudah makan di luar"

"baiklah kalau begitu, selamat beristirahat, jangan paksakan menghubungi Seunghyun kalau kau memang sangat lelah" ujar sang eomma sebelum meninggalkan kamar Yesung.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas pelan, ia tahu eommanya hanya terlalu sayang padanya.

Yesung meraih hp nya dan merebahkan diri di kasur.

Ia langsung mendial nomor kekasihnya.

"hallo sayang"

"hyung"

"hmm?"

"kau tadi menelepon eomma?"

"iya sayang, aku kangen dengan calon mertuaku"

"apa yang hyung sampaikan pada eomma?"

"tidak ada, aku hanya menanyakan kabar eomma dan keluarga disana"

"bohong, hyung pasti mengadu lagi, eomma barusan memarahiku"

"eh? Benarkah? Maafkan hyung sayang, hyung hanya sedikit bercerita mengenai kau yang sulit hyung hubungi belakangan ini"

"hyuuuungg sudah berapa kali aku bilang, tidak usah libatkan eomma dalam masalah ini"

"hyung minta maaf"

"selalu begini, hyung selalu meminta maaf, aku sudah katakan kalau aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini, aku baru bekerja di perusahaan paman, aku harus beradaptasi dan sangat banyak hal yang harus aku pelajari, seharusnya hyung menegerti, bukannya sedikit sedikit mengadu pada eomma"

"iya sayang hyung tahu, hyung minta maaf"

"..."

"sayang..."

"..."

"kenapa diam? kau marah ya?

"aku lelah kita terus terusan berdebat karena masalah ini hyung, dari awal aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini pada hyung, aku bukan tipe yang suka mengumbar kata kata cinta dan selalu memberi kabar setiap menit, aku tidak suka berbicara banyak, jadi aku tidak suka kita harus saling menelepon setiap hari, tanpa aku kasih kabarpun harusnya hyung tahu, aku tetap mencintaimu"

"iya sayang, hyung benar benar minta maaf"

"ya sudah hyung kalau begitu aku tutup dulu teleponnya ya, aku sangat lelah hari ini, aku tadi ada pelatihan ke pusat kota"

"baiklah, selamat beristirahat sayang"

"hyung juga"

"eh tunggu, dengan siapa kau tadi pergi?"

"pelatihan?"

"iya?"

"aku pergi dengan Siwon"

"lagi?!"

"hyung..."

"kenapa kemana mana kau selalu pergi dengannya Yesung?"

"kemana mana? Kenapa hyung seolah membuatnya aku seperti sudah pergi kemana saja dengan Siwon? aku hanya akan pergi dengannya kalau itu urusan pekerjaan, kami berada di devisi yang sama, jadi aku selalu melakukan kunjungan pekerjaan bersama dengannya"

"setiap pulang kau juga terus membonceng dengannya"

"astaga hyung, bukankah aku juga sudah pernah meminta izin soal ini padamu sebelumnya? dan hyung bilang waktu itu tidak apa apa"

"iya waktu itu hyung bilang tidak apa apa, tapi lama lama hyung cemburu juga sayang"

"hyung... Siwon itu temanku, temanku satu satunya sejak kecil, hyung tidak perlu cemburu padanya, lagipula Siwon tahu kok mengenai hubungan kita"

"Siwon tahu? Siapa yang memberitahunya?"

"iya, dan bahkan semua karyawan disini juga tahu, aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberitahu mereka"

"baiklah, tapi hyung masih cemburu, kau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Siwon dibandingkan dengan hyung"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung? Siwon itu rekan kerjaku, tentu saja aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya, lagi pula semua ini kan sifatnya pekerjaan, diluar itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Siwon"

"tetap saja hyung cemburu"

Yesung memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa nyut nyutan, ia tidak berbohong mengenai ia sangat lelah hari ini, pelatiahn tadi siang benar benar melelahkan, dan sekarang kekasihnya membuat ulah.

"kalau begitu kenapa hyung tidak pulang saja dan menetap di Cheonan? Dengan begitu hyung bisa menjemput dan mengantarku setiap hari dan juga bersama denganku setiap aku tidak bekerja"

"kalau hyung bisa hyung sudah melakukannya sayang, namun masa tugas hyung disini masih ada satu setengah tahun lagi"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung? Aku serba salah dimatamu"

"hyung sudah pernah memintamu untuk tidak usah bekerja sayang, kau di rumah saja, hyung akan mentransfer semua kebutuhanmu"

Hell! Yesung benar benar sudah muak sekarang.

"hyung, aku lelah, lain kali kita sambung lagi, aku ingin istirahat, selamat malam"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Seunghyun, Yesung langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan kekasihnya dan mematikan hp nya setelah itu.

Yesung kesal, benar benar kesal, rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang kencangnya, namun pada akhirnya Yesung hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sebagai wujud pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Seingatnya dulu waktu baru baru berpacaran sifat Seunghyun tidak seperti ini.

Seunghyun sangat baik dan selalu mengerti Yesung.

Yesung sangat suka bercerita pada Seunghyun karena ia selalu merasa ditanggapi dan pemikiran mereka kerap kali sama, namun beberapa bulan belakangan ini Seunghyun mulai berubah.

Sifat asli Seunghyun yang bossy dan over protective mulai kelihatan, dan Yesung tidak menyukai semua itu, ia merasa terpenjarakan dengan sikap kekasihnya yang seperti itu.

Ingin rasanya Yesung meminta putus, tapi Yesung tahu urusannya tidak akan se simple itu, karena hubungan mereka sudah diketahui oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak.

Seunghyun yang memberi tahu keluarganya terlebuh dulu, dan keluarga Seunghyun yang notabenenya cukup dekat dengan keluarga Yesung, memberitahukan mengenai hubungan putra mereka pada eomma Yesung, jadilah kedua keluarga heboh dan rempong ikut campur dalam hubungan mereka, padahal Yesung niatnya hubungannya dengan Seunghyun ini biar mereka berdua saja yang tahu.

Yesung berencana baru akan memberitahu keluarganya kalau mereka benar benar sudah berencana untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius, namun nyatanya Seunghyun sudah terlanjur membeberkan hal tersebut pada keluarganya dengan alasan ia sangat serius menjalin hubungan dengan Yesung dan pasti akan membawa hubungan ini ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Yesung hanya bisa pasrah setelah itu, dari sanalah awal pertama kali Yesung mulai merasa kesal dengan sikap Seunghyun yang seenaknya dan suka mengambil keputusan sendiri.

Bagaimana kehidupannya nanti? Entahlah, Yesung tidak ingin memikirkannya, kepalanya sakit terasa seperti akan pecah, ia segera merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Beruntung besok sudah akhir pekan, jadi dia memiliki waktu dua hari untuk terbebas dari urusan pekerjaan.

.

.

.

"pagi Yesung" senyuman hangat dan menawan milik Siwon langsung menyambut Yesung begitu ia memasuki ruangannya senin pagi itu.

"pagi.."

Yesung hanya menjawab singkat, ia masih kurang enak badan akibat kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran sejak kemarin.

"kau terlihat agak pucat Yesung, apa kau sakit?"

"tidak, aku hanya kurang tidur semalam"

Siwon baru akan menanyakan apa alasan Yesung bisa kurang tidur, saat seorang rekan kerja mereka masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"ehmm! Apa aku mengganggu? Pangeran perhatian sekali dengan tuan putrinya huh?" goda Sungjae, rekan kerja mereka tersebut.

Yesung dan Siwon hanya tertawa bersamaan.

Memang sudah bukan hal yang baru lagi kalau para karyawan disini suka menggoda Yesung dan Siwon, karena hanya mereka yang merupakan karyawan lajang disini, jadilah mereka menjadi bahan ledekan dan kerap dijodoh jodohkan.

Yesung dan Siwon mencoba menanggapi semua itu dengan santai, toh mereka semua tahu kebenarannya, anggap saja semua ini intermezzo pekerjaan.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya Siwon setelah tawanya reda.

"ini ada surat pelatihan untuk Yesung, baru datang tadi pagi, mereka meletakkan dimejaku"

"oh, pelatihan untuk kapan?" tanya Yesung memeriksa surat tersebut

"tadi aku lihat untuk kamis besok" uajr Sungjae.

"hmm iya untuk kamis besok, tapi hanya aku sendiri? Biasanya minimal 3 orang setiap pelatihan seperti ini" tanya Yesung begitu membaca surat yang hanya ditujukan untuk staff accounting.

"sepertinya iya" komentar Sungjae lagi.

"pelatihannya dimana Yesung? Berapa hari?" tanya Siwon.

"wah wah kau sudah takut akan ditinggal lama oleh Yesung huh?" Sungjae kembali menggoda.

"tentu saja, aku tidak bisa jauh jauh dari Yesung" jawab Siwon membalas godaan Sungjae, yang hanya disambut dengan kekehan pelan oleh Yesung, ia sudah terbisa dengan semua candaan seperti ini.

"dua hari Siwon, Kamis dan Jum'at, pelatihannya di.. woah di Seoul?!" Yesung langsung terlonjak kaget begitu menyadari bahwa pelatihan selama dua hari yang akan diikutinya besok diadakan di Seoul.

Pasalnya selama beberapa kali ia mengikuti pelatihan, belum pernah yang di adakan di Seoul.

Padahal Yesung sudah rindu setengah mati dengan kota tersebut, dan belum pernah berkesempatan untuk kesana sejak tiga bulan bekerja disini.

Ini benar benar kesempatan emas untuknya, kebetulan pelatihannya dilaksanakan pada hari kamis dan jumat, ia jadi langsung berlibur selama dua hari di Seoul setelah itu, perfect!

Siwon ikut tersenyum melihat wajah berbinar Yesung setelah mengetahui pelatihan yang akan diikutinya dilaksanakan di Seoul.

Siwon tahu betapa besar keinginan Yesung untuk bisa sekedar berkunjung ke Seoul selama ia bekerja disini, Yesung memang sudah lebih terbuka padanya, jadi sedikit banyaknya Yesung sudah berkeluh kesah pada Siwon mengenai kerinduannya terhadap kota Seoul tersebut.

Sangat wajar memang, karena Yesung sudah menghabisakan separuh usianya dikota besar tersebut dan sekarang ia harus mendadak kembali terkurung di kota kecil ini, bahkan merekapun tidak tinggal di pusat kota Cheonan.

Sungjae ikut tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat tatapan Siwon pada Yesung, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Para karyawan disana memang bisa membaca bahwa dibalik setiap candaannya terhadap Yesung, Siwon memang menyimpan perasaan lebih terhadap namja manis tersebut, hanya Yesung mungkin satu satunya orang yang tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

=back to Siwon POV=

.

.

Aku mengantarkan Yesung menuju stasiun kereta menuju Seoul sore itu.

Harusnya Yesung berangkat ke Seoul besok pagi, namun ia bersikeras untuk kesana lebih awal.

"hati hati disana nanti, kabari aku kalau ada apa apa" ujarku saat kami menunggu kereta yang akan ditumpangi Yesung datang.

Yesung tertawa pelan, membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"kau sudah seperti kekasihku saja Siwon" komentar Yesung dengan senyuman masih terukir di bibirnya, namun ia tidak menatapku, ia sibuk dengan hp nya, sepertinya tengah mengirimi pesan pada seseorang.

Mungkin Seunghyun hyung?

Ah terserahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan siapa yang sedang dikirimi pesan oleh Yesung.

"anggap saja begitu" ujarku lagi.

Yesung lagi lahi hanya tertawa pelan.

"baiklah, aku akan mengabarimu kalau terjadi apa apa denganku disana, tapi tidak perlu khawatir, Seoul lebih seperti rumahku sendiri dibandingkan dengan Cheonan" ujar Yesung masih tak menatapku.

Bersamaan dengan itu kereta yang kami tunggu datang, aku segera berdiri membatu memebawakan koper Yesung.

"aku pergi dulu Siwon, terima kasih sudah mengantarku" ujar Yesung menatap langsung kedua mataku, dengan senyuman manis masih bertengger di bibirnya"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bersuara, mendadak saja aku tidak bisa bersuara.

Tatapannya melumpuhkan urat sarafku.

Aku bahkan masih berdiri mematng disana saat kereta tersebut sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun.

Aku pasti sudah benar benar gila jatuh cinta sedalam ini pada namja yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

Aku harus mempersiapkan mentalku untuk patah hati mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, hingga tanpa terasa kini sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak aku bekerja dengan Yesung.

Aku makin mencintainya setiap harinya, rasa ini benar benar menyiksaku, aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya pada Yesung karena semua itu percuma, Yesung sudah memiliki kekasih dan hubungan mereka sudah sangat serius, bahkan kabar burung yang beredar mereka sudah merencanakan pernikahan.

Aku memang tidak pernah menanyakan kebenaran kabar tersebut secara langsung pada Yesung, karena sepertinya ia tak suka kehidupan pribadinya dengan Seunghyun hyung dibahas.

Pernah beberapa kali para karyawan disini menanyakan hubungan Yesung dan Seunghyun secara langsung pada Yesung, namun Yesung langsung mengalihkan topik dan terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan peertanyaan tersebut, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak pernah membahas soal itu dengan Yesung.

Ah pernah sekali aku bertanya padanya, saat itu kami tinggal berdua saja di kantor, karena ada pekerjaan yang tanggung untuk ditinggal, jadi kami telat pulang satu jam dari jam pulang kantor, dan sialnya saat kami hendak pulang, hujan deras tiba tiba mengguyur Cheonan, jadilah kami berdua terjebak cukup lama di kantor.

"Yesung, apa Seunghyun hyung tidak marah?"

Yesung tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku saat itu.

"maksudmu?"

"kita sering pergi bersama, kau tahulah bagaimana warga disini, mereka mungkin sudah memebicarakan hal ini, aku yakin Seunghyun sudah mendengar atau mengetahui soal kita yang sering berpergian berdua"

"kita pergi karena urusan pekerjaan Siwon, tidak ada haknya untuk marah, ah hujannya sudah mulai reda, ayo kita pulang sekarang"

Aku tersenyum tipis, Yesung benar benar menghindari pembicaraan ini.

Sejak saat itulah aku tidak pernah lagi membahas hubungannya dengan Seunghyun hyung.

Aku bercanda dengannya dan karyawan lain layaknya Yesung tidak memiliki kekasih, aku akan selalu memanggil Yesung itu kekasihku tiap kali rekan rekan kerja sudah menggoda kami, dan Yesung selalu hanya tertawa menanggapi semua itu.

Tidak pernah terlihat guratan merah dipipinya menanadakan ia malu karena digoda seperti itu, Yesung terlihat santai dan biasa saja menanggapi itu semua.

Mungkin karena Yesung tidak memiliki perasaan istimewa terhadapku sedikitpun, jadi ia sama sekali tidak merasa canggung.

Ah aku jadi sakit sendiri mengingat kenyataan ini, bertahun tahun lamanya, cintaku masih saja bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

Aku terlanjur berkecil hati dan merasa tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mewujudkan cintaku, sampai aku lupa kalau tuhan akan selalu memberikan setiap umatnya peluang dan kesempatan.

Yesung sudah dua hari tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit.

Aku sangat khawatir dan rasanya aku ingin datang ke rumahnya, handphonenya tidak aktif selama dua hari ini.

Apa sakitnya parah? Apa mungkin ia dirawat di rumah sakit?

Aarrgh aku tidak bisa fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku selama dua hari ini, sampai aku mendapat teguran dari Kim Sjangnim, dan di panggil ke ruangannya.

"kau kenapa Siwon, selama kau bekerja disini belum pernah kau membuat kesalahan se fatal ini, untung tadi aku membaca ulang dengan teliti, kalau tidak perusahaan bisa menderita kerugian yang sangat besar karena kecerobohanmu"

"maafkan aku sajangnim, aku benar benar minta maaf, aku akan lebih teliti dan lebih hati hati untuk selanjutnya"

Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf berulang ulang pada atasanku tersebut.

"kau terlihat kacau selama dua hari ini, apa karena Yesung tidak masuk?"

Tanya Kim Sjangnim tepat sasaran, aku dibuat membeku oleh pertanyaannya.

"apa kau khawatir karena ia tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit dan kau sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya?"

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku menatap atasanku, apa maksud pertanyaannya?

"apa kau sekhawatir itu padanya?"

"a- aku..."

Aku tak mampu menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kim Sajangnim.

"Yesung tidak sakit, aku harap hal ini bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih tenang dan bisa fokus pada pekerjaanmu" ujar Kim Sajangnim yang lagi lagi membuatku terkejut.

Tidak sakit? Lalu kemana dia?

"mak- maksud Sajangnim?"

"seminggu yang lalu Yesung meminta izin padaku kalau ia ingin mengambil cuti selama seminggu, ia mengaku terlalu banyak masalah belakangan ini dan ia tidak bisa fokus bekerja, ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan menenangkan diri"

Oh...

Jadi Yesung tidak sakit, aku benar benar lega sekarang, thanks God.

"kau tahu kalau Yesung sudah memiliki kekasih bukan Siwon?" aku kembali menoleh cepat mendengar pertanyaan Kim Sajangnim, apa maksudnya menanyakan hal ini padaku?

"ke- kenapa sajangnim menanyakan hal itu?"

"kau tahu resiko apa yang harus kau tanggung menyukai seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih, kau harus siap untuk patah hati"

Mulutku terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan Kim Sjangnim.

Dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Yesung? oh tamatlah riwayatku!

"b- bukan begitu sajangnim, anda salah pa-"

"tidak perlu membantahnya Siwon, semuanya terlihat jelas" ujar Kim Sajangnim memotong ucapanku.

Aku jadi membisu sekarang, aku tidak berani lagi bersuara.

Kim Sajangnim pasti akan memarahiku karena telah berani menyukai keponakannya, terlebih lagi saat ponakannya tersebut sudah memiliki kekasih.

"aku sudah menduga dari dulu kalau kau memang memendam perasaan lebih terhadap Yesung, namun aku juga masih belum 100% yakin, tapi setelah melihat bagaimana kacaunya pekerjaanmu sejak Yesung tidak masuk karena alasan sakit, aku jadi sepenuhnya yakin sekarang, kau memang menyukai ponakanku"

"ma- maafkan saya sajangnim" aku hanya menunduk meminta maaf, tidak berani lagi menatapnya.

"ini"

Kim Sajangnim menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku, sebuah alamat dan juga sebuah nomor handphone tertera di kertas tersebut.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kertas tersebut dan aku juga tidak berani untuk bertanya.

"itu alamat villaku di daerah Daegu, Yesung sedang berlibur sendirian disana"

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku lagi dan menatap atasanku terkejut.

Apa maksudnya memberikan alamat villa yang sedang di tempati Yesung padaku?!

"pergilah kesana dan temui dia, sepertinya bukan hanya Yesung yang butuh rehat sejenak dari pekerjaan, kaupun membutuhkannya"

"Sajangnim..." aku benar benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Kim Sajangnim benar benar mengejutkanku.

"itu nomor yang sedang dipakai Yesung saat ini, ia sengaja mematikan hp nya karena tidak ingin diganggu siapapun, tapi kalau kau yang menghubunginya aku yakin Yesung sama sekali tidak akan keberatan"

"t- tapi..."

"dibandingkan Seunghyun, aku lebih suka kau Siwon ah, aku lebih mempercayakan Yesung padamu"

Lagi lagi aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku lebar mendengar penuturan atasanku.

Kim Sajangnim berada di pihakku?

Tuhan... aku tidak pernah menyangka hari ini akan datang.

"pergilah sekarang, tapi ingat, jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau kalian disana, katakan pada yang lain kalau kau akan mengikuti pelatihan"

Aku masih belum beranjak dari posisiku, aku masih belum bisa mempercayai ini semua nyata atau tidak.

"Siwon.."

Panggilan dari Kim Sjangnim kembali menyadarkanku.

"terima kasih sajangnim, terima kasih"

"jangan berterima kasih sekarang, kau harus membawa Yesung yang ceria kembali, kalau ia masih kembali dengan wajah murung dan terlihat memiliki beban, aku tidak akan segan segan memecatmu"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar ancaman Kim Sajangnim, ancamannya adalah lampu hijau untukku.

"aku siap menjalankan tugas Sajangnim, aku permisi dulu"

Ujarku meninggalkan ruangannya dan langsung mengemasi barang barangku.

Sesuai permintaan Kim Sajangnim tadi, sebelum berangkat aku mengatakan pada rekan kerjaku kalau aku akan mengikuti pelatihan selama beberapa hari di Seoul.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di Daegu pukul 8 malam, karena tadi aku pulang dulu ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian, dan juga sempat kesulitan menemukan alamat villa Kim Sajangnim.

Aku memang telah menyimpan nomor yang sedang di pakai Yesung namun aku memilih untuk tidak menghubunginya.

Setelah cukup lama berputa putar dengan sepeda motorku, akhirnya aku menemukan alamat yang aku cari.

Seorang security langsung membukakan pintu gerbang untukku, sepertinya ia sudah tahu kalau aku akan datang, mungkin tadi Kim Sajangnim sudah meghubunginya.

Setelah memarkirkan motorku, aku langsung masuk ke dalam villa yang tidak terlalu luas tersebut.

Aku tidak menemukan Yesung dimana mana, apa ia sudah tidur?

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dulu dan mengganti bajuku, perjalan panjang yang ku tempuh dari Cheonan kesini tadi cukup membuatku berkeringat.

Usai mandi aku berdiri di balkon kamar untuk melihat pemandanga di luar, aku masih belum tahu dimana keberadaan Yesung.

Aku mengedarkan pandangaku ke sekitar pekarangan villa, dan akhirnya mataku menangkap Yesung tengah duduk menghadap kolom kecil terletak di selatan villa, aku langsung bergegas turun untuk menghampirinya.

"hai..."

Sapaku begitu berada dibelakangnya.

Yesung sempat terlonjak kaget dan terlihat sangat terkejut melihatku.

"si- siwon... kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya.

Ia masih mentapku, menunggu jawaban dariku.

"sajangnim memberikan alamat villa ini padaku, jadi aku langsung kesini"

"paman memberitahumu?! Kenapa bisa?!"

"aku membuat kesalahan cukup besar tadi siang di kantor yang hampir saja merugikan perusahaan, dan Sajangnim menegurku"

"lalu?"

"sajangnim tahu aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja sejak kau tidak masuk, aku pikir kau masuk rumah sakit"

Yesung kini mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan, sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia cari.

Kami terjebak dalam diam setelah itu, tidak ada dari kami yang bersuara sekitar setengah jam setelahnya.

"terima kasih" bisik Yesung pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"untuk?" tanyaku tak kalah pelannya.

"semuanya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis, namun ia tak menatapku.

Aku memberanikan diri menggenggam tangannya.

Yesung sempat tersentak dan menoleh padaku sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap ke depan, namun ia tak menarik tangannya dari genggamanku.

"kau ada masalah apa? kenapa sampai meminta cuti selama seminggu?"

Tanyaku bebrapa saat kemudian.

"tidak ada, aku hanya sedang ingin menyendiri" jawabnya.

"apa aku menganggumu?" tanyaku lagi.

Yesung hanya menggeleng tanpa menatapku.

Kami kembali terjebak dalam diam, dan aku masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Yesung..." panggiku lagi setelah sekian menit.

Dia menoleh, mata kami bertatapan.

Mata indahnya menatap langsung ke dalam mataku, duniaku rasanya berhenti berputar, aku tenggelam dalam tatapan bening itu.

Aku memberanikan diri mengikis jarak diantara kami, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau Yesung akan menghindar atau bahkan lebih parah menamparku, namun diluar dugaaku Yesung justru memejamkan matanya saat jarak kami sudah semakin dekat, dan dengan lembut aku mengecup bibir yang sudah menjadi fantasiku selama sekian tahun itu.

Tadinya aku hanya berniat untuk mengecup sekilas, namun nyatanya aku tak mampu melepaskan bibir itu begitu aku mengecap manisnya, terlebih Yesung sama sekali tak menolakku, membuatku jadi lebih berani menghisap dan menguum bibirnya.

Kami berciuman dengan lembut cukup lama, sampai kebutuhan akan kebutuhan oksigen memaksa kami untuk melepaskan pagutan bibir intim tadi.

"maaf" ujarku pelan sambil menghapus jejak saliva di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jariku.

Aku tiba tiba merasa bersalah telah berani menciumnya, padahal aku tahu ia sudah memiliki kekasih, aku seperti menjebaknya untuk berselingkuh.

Yesung tak menjawab, ia justru menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. tanganku otomatis memeluk pinggangnya.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Yesung terasa sangat dingin, sudah berapa lama ia duduk disini?

"Yesung ah sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang, tubuhmu sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit"

"biarkan begini sebentar Siwon, jangan pergi" cegah Yesung sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku saat aku hendak berdiri.

Akhirnya aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mendekapnya dengan erat, aku harap dekapanku bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih hangat.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku bisa merasakan bahu Yesung bergetar. Apa Yesung-ku menangis?! Dia membuatku sangat panik.

"ye- yesung ah, kau kenapa? kenapa menangis?"tanyaku berusaha mengangkat wajahnya, namun ia makin membenamkan kepalanya di dakaku.

apa ia menangis karena aku cium tadi? Apa dia menyesal? Berjuta pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalaku.

"Yesung ah? Apa kau menangis karena ciuman kita barusan? Kau merasa bersalah pada Seunghyun hyung? Ini bukan salahmu, aku yang bersalah, aku yang menciummu, jangan menagis lagi, kau tidak bersalah"

Aku bisa merasakan Yesung menggeleng sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan mata berairnya.

Hatiku terasa nyeri melihat mata indah itu berlinang air mata.

Aku hanya bisa kembali memagut bibirnya dengan bibirku dengan lembut, aku ingin Yesung tahu bahwa aku sakit melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Yesung-ku.

Kami masih terus berciuman dengan tubuh yang menempel sempurna, tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan pagutan bibir kami, kami berciuman seolah tak ada lagi haru esok.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana semuanya terjadi, seingatku tadi kami masih berada di taman dan saling memagut bibir masing masing, namun saat ini aku sudah berada di kamar dengan Yesung, dengan kedaan Yesung yang tengah mendesah dibawahku, full naked.

Tubuh Yesung jauh lebih indah dari yang pernah ku bayangkan dan dari yang pernah hadir dalam mimpi basahku selama ini, membuat nafsuku benar benar berada di atas puncak.

"Siwo- aaaahh shhh aahhhh Siwon Siwwonnnnnhh"

racaunya terus menyebut namuku saat aku terus menghujam titik paling sensitif dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh kami dibanjiri keringat, dan kami sama sama tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, erangan erotis Yesung membuatku semakin menggila dan semakin menghentakkan milikku ke dalam tubuhnya

"siwon! aaaaaaaaaaahhhh" Yesung mendesah panjang saat akhirnya ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, dia langsung terlukai tak berdaya, sementara aku masih sibuk mengentakkan milikku ke dalam hole sempit miliknya, menacri orgasme ku sendiri, hingga akhirnya aku menumpahkan seluruh cairanku di dalam tubuh Yesung, aku langsung ambruk diatas tubuhnya setelah itu.

Cukup lama kami berdua terengah mengatur pernafasan, hingga akhirnya aku tersadar aku masih menghimpit tubuh Yesung.

Aku akhirnya bangkit dan melepas penyatuan tubuh kami, Yesung sedikit meringis, dan saat itulah aku baru sadar banyak darah yang berceceran di sprei putih tersebut.

Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku menyadari hal tersebut.

Yesung masih virgin?!

Yesung menyerahkan kevirginannya padaku?!

Atau lebih tepatnya aku telah merenggut kevirginan Yesung?!

"Ye- Yesung ah, kau... kau masih-"

Aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaaku karena Yesung sudah terlebuh dulu meraih tengkukku dan kembali mempertemukan bibir kami.

Yesung menciumku, sangat lama.

Ia tersenyum lembut padaku setelah tautan bibir kami terlepas.

"aku lelah Siwon, aku ingin tidur, dalam pelukanmu" ujarnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, ia melingkarkan tangannya di perutku dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Yesung sepertinya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku, akhirnya aku hanya meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh naked kami, tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus Yesung, Yesung-ku sudah langsung tertidur, kegiatan panas kami beberapa saat lalu pasti sangat menguras tenanganya.

Aku kembali teringat bahwa aku baru saja mengambil keperawanan Yesung, aku tidak percaya hal ini, aku pikir Yesung sudah menyerahkannya pada kekasihnya, pada Hyesung ataupun Seunghyun, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku, yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya akan merebut semua itu.

Pikiranku berkecamuk antara rasa senang dan bersalah, aku merasa senang karena moment ini adalah moment yang sudah menjadi hayalanku selama bertahun tahun. dan aku merasa bersalah karena aku telah menjerumuskan Yesung, aku telah membuatnya berselingkuh dari kekasihnya, aku bahkan menidurinya, meniduri sahabatku sendiri.

Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk ini saat tadi sore aku datang kesini, semua terjadi dan mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Drrrrttt...

Drrrttt...

Aku sempat terlonjak mendengar getaran hp yang terletak di maja nakas, itu hp ku.

Dengan sedikit kesusahan, karena Yesung yang tengah tidur dengan memelukku begitu erat, aku akhirnya berhasil meraih hp tersebut, hp tersebut sudah tidak bergetar lagi.

Aku memerksa ID pemanggil yang barusan memanggilku.

Kim Sajangnim?!

Aku cukup kaget membaca nama bos ku tertera di layar hp ku sebagai ID yang barusan memanggilku, ada apa dia menghubungiku tengah malam begini?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghubunginya balik.

"halo"

"halo Sajangnim, ada apa? kenapa sajangnim menghubungiku tengah malam begini?"

"aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau sudah jadi sampai di villa atau belum" jawab bosku di seberang sana.

"sudah sajangnim, aku sudah sampai sejak pukul 8 tadi"

"apa barusan aku mengganggu sesuatu?" tanyanya yang sukses membuat aku gugup bukan main, aku lelaki dewasa, aku sangat mengerti kemana arah pertanyaannya.

Aku mendengar bos ku terkekeh pelan di seberang sana, ia benar benar membuatku mati kutu.

"mana Yesung?" tanyanya akhirnya karena aku tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Yesung sudah tertidur Sajangnim"

Aku tidak percaya aku berbicara melalui telepon dengan atasanku tepat sesaat setelah aku bercinta dengan keponakannya sendiri.

Bos sialan kenapa ia harus menelpon di saat seperti ini? Apa ia sengaja ingin menggodaku?!

"aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau sampai kau berani menyakiti Yesung, Choi Siwon" ujar Kim Sajangnim terdengar serius.

"aku hanya menyakitinya sedikit sajangnim" ujarku yang entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, dan aku bisa mendengar Kim Sajangnim tergelak diujung sana.

"lebih dari itu, aku akan mengulitimu hidup hidup kalau sampai nanti Yesung menitikkan air mata karenamu" ujarnya lagi setelah tawanya reda, aku ikut tersenyum sekarang.

"aku bisa pastikan kau tidak akan pernah kesempatan untuk mengulitiku hidup hidup Sajangnim, karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Yesung menitikkan air mata karenaku" ujarku mantap.

"baiklah, aku pegang kata katamu, lanjutkanlah kembali kegiatan kalian, aku tidak percaya Yesung benar benar sudah tidur" ujarnya sebelum memutus sambungan telepon tersebut.

"aisssh aku tidak berbohong, Yesung benar sudah ter-"

Aku tidak menyelesaika ucapanku saat aku menyadari Yesung ternyata memang sudah terbangun kembali.

"hei kenapa kau bangun? Tidurlah lagi" ujarku sambil kembali meletakkan hp di meja.

"siapa yang menelepon?" tanyanya dengan suara seraknya.

"pamanmu"

"paman? Untuk apa dia menelepon malam malam begini?"

"untuk menggodaku"

Muka Yesung langsung memerah mendengar ucapanku barusan, sangat menggemaskan.

Aku meraih dagunya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, Yesung dengan senang hati membukakan mulutnya untukku, kami kembali terlibat dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang.

Dan entahlah, apa kami akan melanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya atau kami bisa mengontrol diri hanya samapai tahap ciuman ini saja, yang aku tahu saat ini baik tubuhku maupun tubuh Yesung sudah kembali terangsang akibat pertarungan lidah yang kami lakukan, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, aku tidak ingin lagi membaginya dengan kalian, aku ingin melewati dan menikmatianya berdua dengan Yesungku.

Karena setelah ini aku tidak tahu lagi apa aku masih akan memiliki waktu seperti ini dengan Yesung atau tidak.

aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, saat kami kembali ke Cheonan dan menjalani hidup seperti biasa, Yesung-ku akan kembali menjadi kekasih Seunghyun dan aku akan kembali menjadi pecundang yang mencintai temannya secara diam diam selama bertahun tahun.

Entahlah bagaimana kisahku ini akan berakhir nanti, yang jelas saat ini biarkan aku menghabiskan malam ini bersama dengan Yesung, Yesungku.

.

.

.

.

.

=end=

.

Ahahaha akhirnya tamat XD

Ini chapter kepanjangan, mungkin ada yang ketiduran banyanya wkwkwkw

Dan juga,,, ini ff percobaan pertama berani naikin rating! Pasti aneh kan? Hahaha maklum belum pernah bikin yang beginian sebelumnya,

Kritikan dan saran dari teman teman sangat lily butuhkan untuk membangun cerita yang lebih baik ke depannya...

Thankyu buat semua review di chapter kemaren, thankyou juga buat yang udah baca chapter panjang ini,

Lily tunggu masukannya~~~


End file.
